


The big plague

by Lelaix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha Seo Changbin, Alpha Yang Jeongin | I.N, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bang Chan is Bad at Feelings, Beta Han Jisung | Han, Beta Hwang Hyunjin, Beta Kim Seungmin, Beta Lee Minho | Lee Know, ChanLix, Lee Felix is badass, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Past Abuse, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelaix/pseuds/Lelaix
Summary: After the plague, that ravished the entire world, the only ones that were immune survived. They mostly consist of alphas and betas, being the strongest.Very few omegas are left, that meaning they are highly sought after by the alpha packs and rouges.Lee Felix is a lone omega, being relentlessly hunted and always on the move. He despises alphas, having been through alot of abuse from them in the past, he keeps fighting them and escaping everytime they catch him.What happens when he meets a pack not like any other?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone
Comments: 20
Kudos: 208





	1. The trap

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work. I love reading other authors stories about Stray kids and I love this fandom. Hence I decided to try writing something myself. I didn't expect it to be so addicting to write.  
> English isn't my first language, so pardon any mistakes.  
> I hope someone will enjoy this story, atleast.  
> I have written most of it already, but will post in in chapters.
> 
> Help me to add tags that are missing.

There has been a plague, killing the majority of the worlds population. The only ones left are the ones that were immune to the desease, mostly being alphas and some betas. Surviving omegas are very rare and are highly sought after for breeding and pleasure purposes.   
Alpha packs and rouges are scavenging the cities for resources, like food, water and of course weapons. Also for gas, since it’s hard to find and the ones with vehicles have an advantage.

Felix is always running, being hunted relentlessly, for being an omega in this harsh world. He lives in constant fear of being captured and abused and has developed a tough persona through his many experiences.   
Being a gentle soul at heart, he had to adjust to these times and has aquired many skills to survive through this. Looking at him, you wouldn’t believe it.

Felix is beautiful, with delicate features. He is blond, with a petite face, eyes like galaxies and a heart shaped mouth. He uses this to his advantage, when being forced to interact with alphas or betas.  
They see him and instantly want him for themselves, thinking that he is submissive and easy to bend by their wills. He is underestimated all the time and this is why he still is on the move, by himself, only wanting to be free.  
Felix hasn’t met an alpha yet that he wants for his mate, they all treat him as a pet, an object and he will not stand for it. He believes himself being stronger than any alpha, just being able to survive by his own, as an omega.  
He has met other omegas, though they are very scarce. The few he encountered belonged to a pack, being treated less than ideal, in Felix’ own mind. He loved to interact with them, since omegas are gentle and loving as a rule.   
Felix always run away eventually, almost impossible to contain, even though many has tried.

Being always on the move, he often keeps to the woods, the roads and cities are far to dangerous, though he has to go there sometimes to get food and other necessities.   
Getting a vehicle is too dangerous also, he goes by foot. He has learned to use weapons and his favourite is bow and arrow, having perfected the skill for some time. With that he can hunt for smaller animals, but keeping quiet at the same time. He doesn’t want to draw attention to himself in any way. He is quite good with a knife also, if it comes to that. 

This particular day Felix is walking through the woods, thinking about how hungry he is. It’s been a while since he caught a prey and all his reserves are empty. He is used to being hungry, of course.   
Nevertheless, it’s always harder to concentrate when starving. That is maybe why he doesn’t notice the trap until it’s too late. All of a sudden he is hoisted up in the air in a net of some sort.   
He screeches, being surprised and frightened. He is now hanging quite high up in the air, being tangled up in this cage of nets. 

His first thought goes to his knife, tucked in his boots. If he can only reach it and cut himself loose somehow. That would be ideal, he thinks to himself. But it’s hard to reach it, being so tangled up in this web of ropes.  
Reaching for the knife, he notices that it’s not there anymore. He curses internally, panicking. Wondering where the heck it’s gone.

Taking a moment to breathe and calm himself down, he looks down and there, on the ground he sees his knife. He must have dropped it in the commotion.  
Felix is starting to panic again. Who set this trap? What will they do to him? He is a sitting duck up there, for anyone to take advantage of. How long will he be stuck here?  
His mind is filling with worries, bu the tries to snap out of it and think of something constructive instead. Does he have anything else on him that he can use? In his backpack maybe?

He does remember having a can opener, maybe that could be useful. If he only could get to it, being in his backpack and very hard to reach in this position.   
After what feels like hours, he finally reaches the can opener and starts to work on the net with it. It’s far from ideal, he knows this will take forever. But giving up is not an option.

Felix works on the ropes all night, not being able to sleep at all in this position anyway.  
It’s slow work and feels almost impossible. He is so tired and hungry at this point and his body feels stiff and aching.  
Suddenly the boy feels so alone, he wants to cry from anger and frustration. It’s easy to put up a strong facade in front of strangers, but now, being all by himself, he is feeling so vulnerable.

Felix keeps going anyway, finally seeing some progress on the ropes. A small hole, and he works faster now, being impatient, with tears all over his face and a bewildered look.   
Early morning the next day and the omega finally thinks he is through. It’s just the not so simple matter of getting down on the ground safely. It is quite a distance. He decides to try it, anything is better than being stuck here and captured by someone.

He tries to slowly slide out of the net, it being very hard because of him being so tangled up. His body is protesting, from being kept in such a uncomfortable position for so long. The most important thing here, he says to himself, is to NOT fall with his head first. 

Somehow he manages to avoid that and hangs from the net with his feet first, dropping to the ground. He feels a harsh pain in his ankle when landing and he screams out.   
He must have sprained it, damnit! The pain is excruciating and he rolls on the ground, holding his ankle. 

”What do we have here?”, a gravelly voice echoes. Felix looks up, startled.  
”This is not the prey we expected to catch, is it?”, the voice continues.

”Stay away from me!”, Felix almost growls. It’s an alpha, he can smell him clearly from where he is lying on the ground. He manages to grab his knife and tries to get up on his feet.  
”Don’t be afraid, little omega. We won’t hurt you.”


	2. The prison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since most of the story is already written, I don't want to keep you guys hanging for too long. Hence, another update!  
> I hope you enjoy!

”I’m not your little omega”, Felix shouts, being in so much pain. He hates being belittled by alphas.  
He can’t get up though, his ankle refuses to cooperate with him.  
Still, he holds his knife in front of himself in a defensive position, ready to fight.  
”Ok, I’m sorry. Stay calm. You are hurt, we can help you.”, the alpha tries. ”Jisung! Come over here!”, he shouts. Oh no, Felix thinks. There are more of them. This is not good.  
”What on earth are you shouting for? Did we catch anyth…..”, another boy running to them and just interrupts himself, looking chocked. He has puffy cheeks and brown doe eyes. He smells like a beta, just by the mere absence of strong smells.  
”I don’t need your help! Just go away and leave me be!” Felix knows that they won’t though. They always try to capture him, they all do.  
”Is that an omega, Changbin-hyung?”, the boy asks, looking absolutely perplexed. ”I don’t recognize that scent, but he smells so sweet.”   
”He is, Jisung. You have never met an omega, have you? They are so rare.”, the alpha, Changbin says. He isn’t that tall for an alpha, but looking really strong built and with a stern face, Felix notices.

”Hey! What’s your name?” the boy, Jisung, asks. Felix doesn’t answer him. He is so, so tired. He hasn’t slept all night and he is trembling from the trauma of everything that has happened. 

He tries once again to stand up on his feet and points the knife towards the two strangers, but suddenly he smells another alpha, very close. Two strong arms wrap around him and disarms him from the knife, in one swift moment.   
He hears someone say ”Chan, be careful!”  
Then everything is black.

Felix wakes up terrified. He doesn’t recognise the surroundings at all. It looks like he is in…. a cell, a prison cell. It has metallic bars and he is lying in a bed, his ankle with bandages on.

I really made it this time, he sighs. This time they really locked me up, didnt they.  
But then he notices that the door isn’t closed, it’s wide open.   
Are they that stupid? He is alone, for now. A perfect opportunity to run away.

It would have been, if it wasn’t for his ankle. It hurts like hell. He tries to stand up anyway and is rewarded with unbelievable pain and he falls down and sqeaks.

He hears footsteps running towards him and voices coming closer.  
”Why did you leave him?”, someone growls. He smells alpha pheromones.   
”Calm down, Chan. He can’t get far with that ankle anyway.”, someone replies. 

Felix decides to do what he usually does, when forced to being face to face with alphas. He will try to charm them. To lure them with his innocent face and his scent. This is much harder to do with betas though. He mostly deals with angry alphas in these cases. And the boys that come in are betas.  
They are both taller than him, one of them with black hair and one with brown. They look at him, apprehensive. 

”Can we help you up?”, the boy with brown hair asks. He smiles and actually looks kind. ”I’m Seungmin”, he says. ”This is Minho. We just want to get you up in the bed again, is that ok?”  
Felix nods and they carefully lifts him up. He grimaces when the pain returns. 

”There. Isn’t that better? Do you want to tell us your name?”, the other boy, Minho says.  
”Where am I? Why did you take me?” Felix hisses. There is no use trying to charm these betas, so he stays angry.   
”You are at our home. We live in this prison, it’s quite handy in these times.”, Seungmin answers him, still with a kind and calm voice. ”Our alpha wanted you to be safe. He couldn’t leave you out there, wounded.”

”That wasn’t his decision, was it?”, Felix replies. He is angry at the mere thought of another alpha trying to own him and decide for him. ”I am no damsell in distress.”

Seungmin and Minho exchanges a look. They haven’t got much experience dealing with omegas, but the rumors say that they are usually very calm and submissive. This one, not so much.

”Am I a prisoner here?”, he spits, staring at them. Of course I am.

”We will bring you some food, you must be hungry.” And with that, they left.  
Felix decides to lay low for now, until his ankle has healed a bit more. He is also very hungry and if they offer food, he will not turn them down. The prison door was still open anyways.

Seungmin returns again after some time with a steaming hot meal, that makes his mouth water.  
He devours it way too fast and soon regrets it, when he gets a stomach ache. It was way too long ago he ate a whole meal. Luckily he is able to keep it down and not throw it up. 

Seungmin watches him the whole time, looking just as calm and kind.  
”How are you feeling? I know it must have been a whole ordeal for you and being all alone. You are very strong.” Felix looks up at him, surprised. It’s not often he gets to hear that he is strong, as an omega. He feels quite proud of himself. He decides it can’t hurt to talk to the boy.

”I am strong, you are right about that. You must be the one with braincells around here.”, he snorts.   
Seungmin chuckles. ”I guess I am, but don’t tell the others.”  
”What do you want us to call you? You don’t want us to call you omega, I presume.”  
”I´m Felix. ”, he says with a low voice.   
”Felix, that sounds foreign. Are you not from here?”  
”I´m originally from Australia.”, Felix doesn’t want to tell him more. He knows that more of the others are listening, among them some alphas. He can smell them from here.  
”I see. What a coincidence! Our pack alpha is from there also.” Seungmin reveals.  
”Speaking of him, he would really want to get to know you. Is that alright?”

Felix is surprised, to say the least. What are the odds, the alpha being from Australia too.  
He feels really confused. Should he try to charm the alpha, to try to trick him? It feels somehow wrong. He doesn’t know why. It cannot be just from knowing he is from his home country. That would be stupid. Does he want to meet him? He never wants to meet alphas, as a rule. But imagine being able to speak english and talk about Australia. He misses it.

”Maybe later, if that’s alright”, he tries warily. Wondering if the alpha will be angry.   
He actually hears a growl from somewhere, but it’s quickly silenced and nearly sounds more like a whimper instead.   
”Of course it’s ok. You must be tired still. Rest some more and I will watch over you.”, Seungmin smiles.


	3. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, time for another update again. I am writing like crazy and really enjoying it.  
> I want to thank you for reading and leaving kudos, I really appreciate it.

A few days passes. Felix is accompanied by Seungmin and sometimes Minho. They both seem so calm and kind, though Minho is a bit of a tease, he notices. He has got a sharp tounge, but it doesn’t make Felix uncomfortable at all. He actually likes it. 

He hasn’t got any alpha visiting him yet and that is quite relaxing. Alphas are always so demanding in his eyes, always craving attention. They are actually like little children, but dangerous ones, powerful and strong. His opinions of alphas aren’t the best, due to his history with their kind.

He cannot help but wonder what their plans for him are. Will they lock him up and keep him as a toy? Will they try to use him? He has been through it before, being forced to submission and abused.

Felix wishes he had his knife still, hidden somewhere to keep himelf safe. It wouldn’t be the first abuser he kills anyways. A lone omega must be able to defend themself.

He has avoided the two beta’s requests to him meeting the alpha still, them starting to get restless. Felix can tell. Why haven’t the alpha just demanded to meet him? He could have just forced himself here. Other alphas would have claimed him by now. It was a bit weird.

Felix is starting to grow restless and anxious. This place seem weird to him and he is eager to leave, before having to deal with alphas at all. Being in a prison, it is clearly a bit difficult to run away. It must be, since the place is built for that purpose. 

He is starting to think of ways to run away. Since he has no grasp of the buildings and surroundings, he concludes that a look around would be beneficial.   
One day he asks Seungmin if he can help him move around for a bit. He accepts and allows Felix to lean on him for support, while they take a stroll. He is carefully observing his surroundings and tries to get Seungmin to explain things to him. How they live, do they farm and such.  
Seungmin answers happily, but Felix knows that he is a smart boy and tries to not seem to obvious.

After the walk, he can conclude that the place is indeed hard to escape. He wonders if he has to trick one of the pack members to get him out in some way. But how?  
Playing innocent works sometimes, but he is not sure if that is enough this time.

The opportunity arises when he notices that Minho has keys on him. Large keys, looking just right for prison doors. Not that he knows anything about that, it’s just a guess. He must try to steal them from him. Felix doesn’t want to hurt Minho, the beta has been nothing but kind and friendly to him, but this is his life on the line.

Minho has brought him food on a metallic tray. Felix makes sure to eat the food first and when the beta is looking away, he uses the tray to smack him on the head with it. 

He actually feels a bit bad about it, but brushes it off and when Minho falls to the ground, he sprints out of the cell. Well, as much as he can sprint, anyway.  
The keys are in his hands and he tries to keep quite, knowing the others has got really good hearing.

He approaches some locked doors between blocks and tries a random key. Wrong apparently, so he tries another. Bingo! He unlocks it and dashes onwards. Another block door, another key. He actually thinks this is going quite well. Then he hears voices, yelling and commotion behind him. He must hurry!  
Damn that ankle, it slows him down. He pushes on and actually reaches the outside of the prison, seing the sun for the first time in a while.   
I can do this! I’m nearly free!

And then he feels someone pushing him to the ground and a strong heavy figure landing on top of him. Damnit! He was so close.   
He is surrounded by the strong scent of alpha and it makes him dizzy. This alpha smells really good.  
He cannot help himself, so he rubs himself on the alphas neck and whines.

The alpha freezes and stops breathing for a while, then he growls.  
Felix is cursing his own reactions and tries to get loose from the alpha on top of him, all in vain. This person is heavy and strong, holding him in place easily.

He hears others running and knows that he is doomed. He is surrounded by a whole pack now and they don’t look happy. Felix looks at Minho, trying to apologise with his eyes , but gets a stern look in return. Fuck!

”We can’t keep doing this, omega.”, the alpha on top of him voices. ”This is not the way I wanted us to meet officially.”  
Felix is shocked when noticing he was talking in english, with an aussie accent. Sure, he knew that the alpha was an aussie, but still. It feels weird, but in a good way.  
”Why did you try to run away? Haven’t we been treating you well?”, he sounds dissapointed.  
”I-Im sorry”, Felix says, in his most fragile voice. And this time he doesn’t even need to fake it. He feels kind of bad. Why? The tears are starting to form in his eyes and thus he releases pheromones, smelling alot of omega in distress.

”Chan-hyung, what is that smell?” It was Jisung asking, being so unfamiliar with how omegas work.   
”Fuck, it’s too much”, Changbin, the other alpha groans.

”Hyung! You must release him! Hyung, please!” Felix notices that the boy yelling is a young alpha. He has really clean facial features and resembles a fox, somehow. ”Chan-hyung, you’re hurting him!”  
He sounds really panicky and stares at Felix with fearful eyes. Felix actually feels sorry for him. He is so young and innocent looking. He cannot handle the way the omega is distressed.

”Changbin, take Jeongin with you. Quickly!”, the leader spits out, having difficulties himself dealing with all of this. He releases the omega a bit and pulls him to stand up. 

Tears are streaming down the omegas, Felix’, face. He looks so innocent and beautiful and Chan almost lets go of him completely, by instinct. He has to remind himself to keep a firm hold of him still. This boy is a slippery one, with those features and the tears.

If it was up to Jeongin, the omega would be running for the woods by now. But Chan cannot let go. He doesn’t know why, but he feels an overwhelming need to protect this boy. 

He sweeps the boy up in his arms and starts to carry him back inside the prison. Being so close to him, smelling him, does something to the alpha. He knows all about pheromones and how strong they can be, but still. He looks so sweet, smells so sweet. The omega has the face of an angel and Chan is enthralled.  
Felix looks up on the alpha carrying him, avoiding looking him straight in the eyes. He is strong and handsome, with sharp facial features and plump lips. 

”T-tell Minho I’m sorry”, he sobs.   
”Minho will live, he’s got a thick skull.”, the alpha responds. ”But you can tell him yourself later. It’s been a long day and we have things to take care of.” He sounds strained. ”We have to go out on a food run and check the traps.”  
Felix feels a bit guilty somehow. They have gone through so much trouble with him and have only been treating him well, so far. But still, he is a captive and he doesn’t like it one bit.

Chan puts him back on his bed in the cell and looks apologetic for some reason.  
”I’m sorry, but we have to go out, as I said. I will have to lock your cell.”  
Felix panics. ”No please! I promise, I won’t run away again! Don’t lock me in. I hate being confined.” The tears are starting to well again.  
Chan looks stern, despite the guilty look. ”I’m sorry, I have to.”

Suddenly the omega changes demeanor completely. He puts his arm around the alphas neck and starts scenting him again. With a seducing voice he whines ”Please alpha. I’ll be good, I promise.” 

The leader growls again, having a hard time to resist the omega. He musters all of his willpower and releases himself and steps out of the cell, locking it with his key. This omega is a menace.


	4. The pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we go again!  
> Since I have written even more these days, I can't help but post a new chapter.  
> Hopefully someone enjoys the story!  
> Stay safe, STAY!

Felix begs Minho for forgivness the next day, but the beta just brushes it off. ”No big deal”, he just says. ”I’ve been through worse, Felix. I just wish you didn’t want to run away from us. We do care about you a whole lot.”

”I’m sorry, again, Minho-hyung. I can’t easily trust people, not after what I’ve been through. Do you know how omegas are treated?”  
”I have an idea, Felix. Especially when there are so few of you out there. You should be treasured, in my opinion.” He looks at the omega with warmth in his eyes and that makes Felix feel even more guilty.

They keep Felix locked up in the cell, but taking him out for walks every day. His food is served on paper plates with plastic cutlery. It’s obvious that they don’t trust him, he has to work on that going forward.

He eventually gets to know the others, Hyunjin, the tall and beautiful beta is very friendly and talkative. Jisung is funny and makes Felix laugh. Changbin, the alpha, is a bit grumpy at first, but softens up to Felix quite fast. He is not like any other alpha Felix met before. He is strong and capable for sure, but he is not cruel or forceful in any way.

They are very careful with the youngest, Jeongin, in Felix presence. They are never left alone just the two of them and the omega knows very well why. He is not trusted with the young alpha, or the alpha is not trusted with him. Felix adores him though and sees the boy as a younger brother. He coddles him and plays card games with him.

Felix wait every day to see the pack alpha again, wondering when he will visit him and maybe talk a bit more. He’s kind of looking forward to it, seeing the handsome alpha again. Wait, what?   
He has never wanted to see an alpha before. Is it because of how nice he smelled? Is it only those darn pheromones? He feels confused. Alphas smells have never attracted him very much before, their smells have always been to invasive, trying to force him to submit.

The days goes by quickly and though he hears Chan talking to the others sometimes, he never visits Felix. That makes him kind of sad. He must really detest him after the stunt he pulled last time.  
Felix feels ashamed that he tried to manipulate him with the scenting. At the same time he is still mad at him for keeping him locked up like an animal in a cage. It all feels so contradictive.

When going on walks, they always keep an eye on him, he can feel it and he doesn’t know how to earn their trust.   
He asks Sengmin one day if he is allowed to bake something. The beta has to ask the alpha for permission, but returns with a positive answer.

He is escorted to the kitchen and starts rummaging through the cabinets for ingredients. The kitchen is huge and they only use a part of it. Thanks to the prison being self sufficient in producing electricity, he has an oven to use and decides to bake brownies.

This is something he enjoys and is good at. It’s kind of therapeutic for him to bake. He is missing a few ingredients, like real chocolate, he makes do anyways.   
Seungmin follows his every step with great interest and is happy to try some of the batter.

When the brownies are done, he packs them up and tells Sengmin to offer them to the other boys.  
”You can do it yourself, Felix. Let’s bring the brownies to them!”

He is happy to do so, visiting the boys in their respective rooms, or cells. Each of them has decorated the cells to match their personalities and it looks really cozy. Felix wish that he too, could personalize his cell a bit more. Maybe some day, if he stays here of course, IF.  
The brownies are well recieved and they all thank him profusely.

Chan isn’t in his room of course, he is always busy. At least, that’s what he has been told. He leaves a brownie on his desk anyways. Chan’s room isn’t very personalized, it looks very much like Felix’s. He supposes that the leader isn’t there very much.

The next day, the pack alpha visits him, finally. He is actually the one bringing him food. Felix is a bit sursprised by that. He recieves the food on real plates for the first time since his failed escape. The metallic tray is back and real cutlery. 

”Hi Felix. Can I come in?” The alpha looks a bit nervous. He speeks english.

”It’s your prison”, Felix responds. Chan smirks at that and steps in.  
”I wanted to thank you for the brownies. They were delicious. It’s not often we get baked goods nowadays.” Chan looks at him with a warm smile.

”Your’e welcome. It’s all from your ingredients anyways. Where do you get the eggs from? Do you keep chicken hidden somewhere?” Felix jokes.

”Actually yes, haven’t you seen them yet?, Chan wonders.”Or heard them?” 

”I haven’t directly been allowed to go very far, you know.”; Felix tone of voice is a bit snarky.  
”You seem to like to keep me locked in here. Like a bird in a cage. I could be of use to you, you know. Instead of just sitting here doing nothing.” Chan get’s a guilty look in his eyes. Felix doesn’t like it.

”Or do you have another use for me already thought out?” His words are sharp. He is so afraid that Chan is thinking of using him for THAT. For breeding or whatever. His mind goes to dark places and Chan can see it in his eyes.

”No, Felix, don’t ever think that. We would never use you like that, I promise. I can only imagine how it is for an omega now in these times. What you’ve been through. That is not what we are about. This is our family and we care for eachother immensely. ”

”Then why do you keep me locked up? What am I to you?”, Felix spits out. He just doesn’t understand.

”I’m sorry, Felix. I will not keep you locked up anymore. Not in your cell and not in the prison. You are free to move about as you will from now on.”

Felix’s face lights up. ”Do you really mean it?” He has a hard time believing Chan. 

Chan smiles at him and Oh my lord, dimples. He looks really soft and cute and not like a big scary alpha. ”Yes, I mean it. I only hope that you’re not going to leave us. The boys are so fond of you already.”

And you?, Felix thinks. How do you feel about me?

He dare not ask out loud. Not after the stunts he pulled before. Chan will never think I’m genuine.

”Thank you, Chan. I will stay”, Felix says, ”for now anyway.”, he adds the last part with a low voice and Chan tenses up, looking like he already regrets letting him out.  
”Good, now I will go, enjoy your meal.” He dashes out before Felix can say anything else, feeling a bit dissapointed. He wanted to talk more freely, about nicer things, about Australia. He cannot help but feel that he messed it up somehow. 

Still, he left the cell open and promised that he was free to go everywhere. Now he could go to the bathroom himself, not having to ask someone to take him, he could go to the kitchen, visit the others. He wonders if the others work alot, with the crops, the chickens and other stuff. Maybe they would want my help? 

Felix decides to go for a walk. He just hopes that Chan has told the others of his new freedom and that they won’t hunt him down again.

He runs into Hyunjin and judging by his expression, he already knows. He looks happy to see him and asks if he want’s to help him in the garden. The beta is such a gentle boy and Felix enjoys his company. They work in the gardens for several hours until Felix’ back hurts. Afterwards they go and wash up and meet the others for supper. 

Felix realises that running a pack is like a well oiled machinery, if it’s functional anyway. The packs he encountered before were driven by power and violence and not by love, like this one. He really feels like being a part of something special. It also frightens him somehow. Is he really deserving of this? Do they like him, for real? Like a pack member. 

Jisung sense that he is lost in his own thoughts and pulls a joke, making everyone laugh, Felix laughs, holding his stomach and Chan looks at him with a fond expression.

Felix looks back at him with a big smile, his eyes turning into crescents and Chan looks away.   
The omega’s smile falters, seeing the alpha turn away. Changbin growls, sounding a bit annoyed and looking at Chan. The two have a silent staredown and the whole table tenses up. 

Both of the alphas leave the table shortly after and Minho sighs. Felix doesn’t understand the dynamics going on, he is feeling very confused. Jeongin senses it and pulls Felix with him for a cardgame in his room.


	5. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that so many of you seem to like this fic! Thank you for the kudos and comments!  
> This is the first fan fic I ever written, so your input is valuable to me.  
> Another chapter is here!  
> Enjoy!

Working everyday, felix feels like he is making a difference, for real. He is not on the run, evading violent packs and rouges anymore. He has a sense of belonging now.

It changes him somehow, he is happier, for sure, but something is missing. He misses the alpha’s presence. Sure, they see eachother at dinner, or occasionally in the corridors, but he never visits Felix. The omega feels a longing for him, in his stomach, and this is not just his pheromones talking. 

He wants, for the first time in his life, to be taken care of. To be protected and loved. But Chan hardly ever looks at him, seeming very cold. This makes his chest feel hollow. 

It makes him feel unwanted, worthless. What does Chan think of him? He doesn’t seem to want him, even as an omega. The feelings only grow stronger each day and he wonders if it would be easier, living alone again. Sure, he was always hunted and often hungry, but he didn’t have to feel hollow inside. 

Felix wonders why he is feeling extra emotional these days and suddenly putting two and two together, he knows why. He is in his pre-heat.

He panics. How on earth is he going to go through his heat here? He is thinking of poor Jeongin and the other alphas. What if they can’t resist and take advantage of him. 

Felix doesn’t ever want to imagine these boys doing something like that to him, abusing him, but he knows how hard it is for alphas, when an omega is in heat. They cannot control their instincts, even if they want to. 

Maybe if Chan would care for him for real and wanted to be his mate, then it would be all ok, but he hasn’t claimed him yet, probably never will.  
Felix know that he has to do something. He has to go away from here and spend his heat elsewhere.

Time is running out for him, he knows that he cannot travel while being in heat, he has to go now. And he can tell no one. His heart is bleeding for the boys, not wanting to leave them like this. 

Felix gathers a few items and waits until everyone is busy working. Chan, Jisung and Changbin is away again, having taken one of the vehicles to a nearby city. This is his chance.

Felix slips out of the prison and exits all the outer gates, knowing exactly how to. No one notices and he sets up a quick pace. He keeps to the woods once again, not wanting to risk the roads. It is really dangerous to meet other packs or rouges now, in his condition. He knows that too well. He needs to find a safe place, far away from others, to spend his heat there.

He keeps running as far as he can, until his legs won’t carry him anymore, stumbling upon a cottage located in the middle of the woods. It seems really secluded and fits his purpose well. Since he is dead tired and his heat is rapidly closing, he decides to stay here. He just have to check so it’s empty.

The cottage is empty and suits his needs perfectly. He finds a large bed on the second floor and starts nesting it. He wonders if they have noticed him missing yet. Are they releaved that he is gone? Is Chan releaved?

Chan, Changbin and Jisung has had a rewarding trip. They were able to procure alot of gasoline, which is like gold nowadays, they found alot of medical supplies and lots of food. All in all a lucky shot.

On the trip back Chan can’t help but think of the beautiful omega, Felix. He wants nothing more than to call him his omega, bu the knows how Felix feel about alphas, having being abused by so many before. 

He cannot forget the look Felix gave him, when he thought that Chan and the others were going to take advantage of him. Chan would rather die before seeing that look again, so he decided to leave Felix be. To respect him and treat him as anyone else.

Changbin thinks he is stupid, saying that the omega is longing for him, looking at him with love in his eyes. That they all can see it, but him. He doesn’t believe it. Felix is a tough omega, having lived alone for so long and fending off alphas. If he really wanted Chan, he would just say it. Felix also knows how to manipulate alphas, as a weapon to keep himself safe. 

He wouldn’t even need an alpha to protect him, he protects himself.

Chan sighs. He knows that Felix is the only one for him, he have never wanted another mate. The boy with the beautiful smile, that takes his breath away.   
Upon their arrival at the prison, the other members are outside, everyone seeming in disarray. Something is wrong, he just knows it. He jumps out of the car and sprints over to the members.

”What has happened? What are you all doing outside? Wait, where is Felix?”, he starts, noticing one member is missing. His stomach turns when Minho says that he’s gone. 

”We got in after working outside and started to make dinner and he was just gone. No note or anything.” Minho looks devastated, just as the others. Jeongin cries and Seungmin tries to comfort him. ”Why did he leave us, Hyung? We love him so much. ” Jeongin sobs. 

Chan knows that he screwed up somehow. This is his fault. He must make it right.   
”How long since you noticed him gone?”, he asks, trying to sound calm and collected. This is his pack and he is responsible for their wellbeing.   
”A few hours ago” Seungmin looks guilty. ”We didn’t go after him, we wanted to wait for you guys to come home first. Changbin-hyung is the best tracker of the pack, after all. ”

”You did well, I wouldn’t want you to just run into the woods by yourselves. We will deal with this, Minnie. ” Chan looks at Changbin and they just nod.  
Changbin starts to track where Felix left the prison, out the back and returns to Chan with a knowing look. ”He is in pre-heat, hyung. Maybe that’s why he left.”

Chan looks at him in horror. ”Do you know how dangerous it is for him to be out there in that condition? If anyone finds him…..”, he can’t even continue his sentense.

”I know that, hyung. We better get going. I must track by foot but you should bring the vehicle. Take Jisung with you and some weapons, in case we encounter anyone else. This is a dangerous situation. We can communicate with our walkie talkies.”   
Chan nods and he is proud of Changbin in this moment, being able to think clear and act accordingly. He himself feels like a mess. Felix is gone, his beautiful sunshine is in danger. 

Tracking by foot takes time, but Changbin does his best, running through the woods. Felix’ smell is easy to follow, mostly because of the pending heat. This makes it easier for him, but also more dangerous, if anyone else finds his scent. He keeps in contact with Chan and he and Jisung is driving along the nearby roads.

Changbin wonders how far Felix was able to run, in his condition. He has been tracking him all night, only stopping to rest sometimes. In the early morning, he finds the cottage, but stops outside, not daring to go in. The smell is overwhelming, Felix is in full heat. 

He contacts Chan and gives them his position. After about 15 minutes, Chan and Jisung arrive.   
”Is he in there?”, Chan shouts, jumping out of the car. He stops dead in his tracks, also smelling the heat. There is no doubt Felix is in there. The only problem is how they will get him home.

Jisung comes up with the solution. ”I will go in and get him, we take the car home and you will have to go by foot. I’m sorry, but that is the only way. If he sees an alpha or you scent him, it’s done for. You know it and I know it, hyungs.”

Chan and Changbin know all to well. Jisung as a beta is the only one able to get close to Felix. 

”I know you must be dead tired, Changbin-hyung, but you must go, now! And you too, Channie-hyung.”  
They do as he says, but stay closeby at a distance, just to be sure that no one else will bother Jisung or Felix.


	6. the alphas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured, why not update again today? I don't want to keep you waiting.  
> I would love if someone would leave a little comment, but thank you for all the kudos.

”Felix”, Jisung shouts, opening the door. The sweet smell is overwhelming, even for him.

”Jisung?”, he hears Felix from the second floor and runs up, only to find him in the bed. He has nested and is naked, covered in slick.

”Jisung, help me, please”, Felix pleads. ”Where is the alpha? I need the alpha.”, he is desperate.   
”I will help you, Felix. I’m going to bring you back home with me now.” He rolls Felix up in blankets and starts carrying him downstairs. 

”No, Jisung. You can’t! What about Jeongin? I don’t want to put him through this. I just want my alpha, can’t you bring him to me, please.”, Felix whines pleadingly.  
”You’re not safe here, Felix. You must come home. Don’t you worry about anything.” Jisung puts him in the car and starts driving off.

All the while Chan and Changbin have been watching them, trying to hold their breaths, not to inhale the sweet scents.   
They take their time heading home, knowing Felix is safe.

”What if he want you for his heat?, Changbin asks him. ”Would you?”  
”No, it would just be the heat talking and you know it, Binnie. I would never take advantage of that. Only if he were my mate.”  
”I think you already know that he is your mate, hyung.” Changbin smirks at him.”We all know it”

”It’s Felix’ decision, Binnie. Not mine. And he has to decide when not being in heat, for me to agree.”  
They walk in silence the rest of the way home, Changbin feeling really run down from tracking all night and Chan from all the worry.

The betas bring Felix to a cell in a completely different cell block in the prison, far away from the others. They help him nest and leave him alone. All the while Felix is screaming for his alpha.  
But no alpha comes for him.   
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

By the next day though, alphas are coming. A pack full of alphas have come upon his trail and tracked him back to the prison. They found the cabin, with its alluring smells and followed him, crazed by his scents. They are 10 alphas, with the leader standing forth outside the prison gates, heavily armed and threatening to break in.

”This is not good”, Changbin sounds worried.   
”Stating the obvious, Binnie”, Minho tries to joke.

”We are so fucked”, Jisung says. ”They are 10 strong alphas and if they manage to break in here, we are, as I said, fucked.”  
”It’s not easy to break in here though” Chan knows how good their defenses are, they can keep them out, he is sure of it. 

The alpha leader shouts something outside. They move closer to hear him out.  
”What do you want? This is our packs lands”, Chan shouts. ”Leave now!”

”We want the sweet omega, that smells like heaven, thats’ what we want. Bring us the omega and we will leave you in peace.”  
Chan is furious. They are trying to take HIS omega from him. He will fight them to the death.  
”Never, he belongs with us. He is part of this pack.”

”He is unmarked and unclaimed, according to his smell. I’m here to claim him. Since you alphas haven’t done it yet, I guess you’re not what he wants or needs. I suppose you’re not strong enough.”, he mocks them. ”I’m Seongwoo, the leader of this strong pack and we will wipe you out if you refuse.”

The alphas outside knows that it will be hard to break through into the prison and decides to wait them out for a few days. They know that sooner or later the ones inside will have to go out. They can’t tend to their crops and eventually run out of food.  
The only thing that is bugging Seongwoo is knowing that the omega is in full heat and that it will be over soon. That very fact almost makes him crazy with want and he almost storms the prison then and there. His pack members feel the same way, but recognise that they must wait.  
They must come up with a plan first, not barging in getting killed immediately.   
Seongwoo has never been so tempted before, the smell from this omega is sublime. He wants the boy and he will get him!

Felix heat is over. He is exhausted and wants to take a shower forever. Seungmin comes to get him and helps him to the bathroom.

The omega notices that Seungmin acts different. ”Are you mad at me for leaving, Minnie?” Felix asks with a frown. ”I did it for all of your sake, especially Jeongin. I didn’t want him to be uncomfortable.”  
”It’s not that, Lix. I’m not mad at you. Something has come up.”

”What is it, Minnie?” Felix is worried now. ”Tell me, please.”  
”Chan-hyung didn’t want to tell you while you were in your heat, but some alphas arrived outside the gates a few days ago and made demands. They threaten to break in. We haven’t been able to tend our crops outside for a few days.”  
”What? What do they want, Minnie?” Felix stomach is in a knot, of course he already knows what they want. They want him! Alphas never stop hunting him.  
”They want me, don’t they?”, he asks with a trembling voice. Seungmin just nods slowly, he can’t deny it. 

Chan and Changbin are having a discussion, planning how to best set up their defenses when Felix arrives. ”Hyung”, he says, ”you have turn me over to them, you know that. You have to protect this pack.” Chan just stares at him.  
”Never, Felix. ”You are a part of this pack now and we don’t abandon our own.”  
”You know as well as I do, that they are too strong. I will go to them, Chan-hyung. ” And with that Felix starts to run for the outside. 

”Stop him!”, Chan screeches and darts up from his seat to follow Felix. Changbin also run after him and they catch up to the omega at the exit. They wrestle him down to the ground, while Felix is screaming and fighting for all he is worth. ”I have to go, hyung! Listen to me! Please! They will destroy all that you’ve been working for all this time. They will kill you all!”

”Binnie, lock him up in the cell! Now!”, Chan growls.  
Changbin does as he’s told and pushes the omega into the cell. Felix is screaming at the top of his lungs. ”Think of the boys, Chan-hyung”, he pleads, ”they will be hurt.”  
”I cannot let them hurt you either, Felix.”

”But what if I escape at the back of the prison, hyung. I will lure them away from you, they will follow me, you know that! I can handle it, Chan-hyung, I have done it many times before, I promise!”

”Felix, no! This is out of the question! Please be quite, we need to plan.”  
Felix just drops slowly to the floor and sobs.


	7. Deception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's starting to get a bit uncomfortable and I'm thinking of changing the rating on the fic to rape/non-con, not wanting to trigger anyone.  
> No actual rape will occour (sorry for spoiling), but if you find it triggering, just thread carefully on this chapter and the next one.  
> Tell me what you think, I'm so glad someone wants to read this.  
> Stay safe!

When Seongwoo and his pack storms in all hell breaks loose. Chan and the others fight furiously, but soon enough they start falling back. The alphas are too many for them.

They retreat to the block where Felix is locked in. He is devastated, seeing them fight for their lives and being pushed back. They are losing and the omega knows it.  
He sees a big strong alpha taking a hold of Jeongin and starts to strangle him, the boy hanging lifeless in his arms.

”Alpha”, he screams at the top of his lungs. ”Alpha!” The alpha stops and stares at him, eyes wide with interest. ”Alpha, please, listen to me! I want to go with you! Just let them go, they mean nothing to you. Please, my alpha.”, he pleads and looks at him longingly.

”There’s my pretty omega! What a prize you are, indeed”, Seongwoo smirks. He drops Jeongin to the ground and starts walking towards Felix, being mesmerized by the boy.  
”Alpha, please, the key to my cell is in the boy’s pocket.”, Felix pleads. ”Just release me, so we can go out of here.”  
Seongwoo grabs the keys and unlock Felix’ cell door. The omega can hear Chan calling his name, but the big alpha pulls Felix with him and signals to his pack to leave. ”We are done here, boys! I got my prize!”  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chan is broken, not just physically. His mate is gone, his members are hurt. He finds Jeongin lying on the floor, still breathing, but unconcious. Changbin fought well and didn’t sustain much damage, Minho is a force to be reckoned with also, but the others are hurting bad.  
He cannot believe that Felix is gone!  
I will get you back, Felix!

They have to tend to their wounds, before anything else. Jeongin and Hyunjin are quite badly hurt and they are being carried to their cells. Minho is taking charge of helping them and Chan is relieved that his pack is so well organized and that everyone knows what needs doing. 

He is also glad that they were able to aquire all the medical equipment before all of this mess.  
After caring for the wounded, they really need to rebuild their defenses. Changbin gets started with that alongside with Jisung. The alpha leader knows that they have to build it even better than before, to be sure that something like this never happens again.

He can’t stop thinking of Felix, how the boy sacrificed himself for all of their sake.  
What are they doing to him? He doesn’t want to even begin to imagine how they treat Felix. We have to save him, he doesn’t stand a chance against them, all alone, as an omega.

He is, atleast, happy that Felix’ heat is over, it would be ten times worse if he was still in heat, being taken by the alphas. The alpha pack must have tracked his scent from the cabin. If Chan and the others hadn’t found Felix and brought him home…. He can’t even imagine the outcome.

They have to be smart about it, though, trying to resque him. This pack is very strong and they themselves have suffered alot of damage.  
Chan knows now, that he really loves the boy. He will never try to force his love onto the omega, but he knows that he has to bring him back to them, to him.  
They have a pack meating as soon as all the members are feeling better, to decide what needed to be done. 

”I want to know how you all feel about this?”, Chan is pale with dark bags under his eyes, the members notice. ”I´m going after Felix, you all know why. This will be very dangerous though, you know how strong they are. If you have doubts, please tell me. I understand.”

Changbin snickers. ”Of course we are going after Felix. We love him too, you know.”

”We have to be smart about it, though”, Seungmin always thinking ahead. ”First we have to find out where he is and after that scope the vicinity thoroughly. That will take some time. Felix has to endure it the best he can, in the meantime. I’m sorry, hyung, but that is just the way it is.”

”I know, believe me. We can’t just rush into something we aren’t able to handle. Even though my instincts tell me to save him now.” Chan looks distraught.  
We will come for you, my love. Just hang in there. Please.

”You must be the sweetest thing I ever seen, omega.”, Seongwoo exclaims, staring at Felix. They are in a large vehicle, another alpha is driving. ”And your scent, don’t get me started.”  
”Thank you, my alpha.”, Felix says shyly. ”I have never met an alpha as strong as you before.” He looks at Seongwoo from under his eyelashes and blinks.  
”I bet you haven’t! I’m the strongest out there and your place is with me. You are mine now!”, the alpha smirks.  
He doesn’t notice the other alphas looking displeased, but felix does. I can do this. It may work.

They apparently live in a hotel of some sort. It doesn’t seem the safest, in Felix’ opinion and he makes a mental note of this too. He has to observe everything around him and start making plans. This is how his brain always work, thinking out ways to escape. If he could get ahold of a weapon, but it may be difficult. He also knows that he can’t defeat ten strong alphas with brute force.

Alphas are strong, but not always the brightest. They are so driven by their instincts and he must take advantage of this.  
Seongwoo takes him to his room, his eyes never leaving the omega. ”This is our room now, baby. I hope you will like it. It’s the honeymoon suite.”, he smirks.

This must be his luckiest moment, being able to claim this beautiful omega. 

”What is your name, omega? I could just call you baby, if you want though.”

”I’m Felix. And what is my alphas name?”, he asks submissively, not raising his gaze to look the alpha in the eyes. 

”I’m Seongwoo, but I rather you call me alpha. I like that, you know.” It makes him feel strong and superior to all the other alphas.

”Am I to be your mate then, alpha?”, Felix asks, knowing that this is a crucial question in his plan. He gives Seongwoo his most pleading eyes and awaits the alphas reaction.

Seongwoo stops to think for a moment. Him and the other alphas hadn’t really discussed this at all, they just wanted the omega and went after him. He knows that his pack would love to get their hands on the omega, of course they would. But seeing the pliant omega, being all submissive and looking at him with those eyes, he knows that he want’s to keep him for himself. The way he calls him ’my alpha’ does something to him, makes him crazy possessive.

”You will, baby. You are only mine.”

”But the others, alpha, I can feel their eyes on me. I’m afraid of them”, Felix says with a faint voice.

”Don’t worry about them, pet. I am the leader of this pack and they obey me.”

Felix frowns internally at the nickname, hating being called a pet. He acts like nothing though and gives the alpha his most loving smile.  
”I trust my alpha. You make me feel safe. I’m so tired though, I need some rest, please.”

He hopes the alpha will leave him be for now, having assured him of his prize.

Seongwoo blinks in confusion. ”But baby, I want you now! I have waited so long for this. Smelling you in heat made me crazy.”

Felix tenses up, knowing that he will never lay with this alpha, his smell is disgusting to him, too strong and rough for his senses. He will fight for his life if it comes to that.  
”I would love for you to claim me, alpha, but I’m already yours and I don’t feel well now. Please”, he whines.

Seongwoo knows that he can just take him anyway, but the stops himself reluctantly. He want’s the omega to be hot and willing when claiming him. Maybe he can wait just a little bit more, now that the omega’s smell isn’t that strong anymore.  
”Very well, rest now, baby. I know you will be mine soon.”, he says with a posessive tone in his voice.

Returning to his pack, feeling like he is on the top of the world, Seongwoo notices something is wrong.  
The others are gathered in the dining room, where they usually just relax and play poker.

”What’s wrong?”, he demands to know, not liking the tension in the room. It was hard being the leader of a whole pack of alphas, they were all strong individuals and hard to contain.

”We want a piece of that omega, too, alpha. Didn’t we all fight to get him here? If you are already done with him, we can take over.”, another alpha smirks.

”Yes, that’s right! We want a part of the action.”, another voices out.

Seongwoo growls furiously and the other freeze up. They know of his temper and usually tries to not get on his bad side.  
”This omega is mine, only mine!”, he growls. ”He is my mate and I will claim him and mark him!”

The room goes silent. The others are chocked! His mate? They just wanted to play with the omega, all of them and they didn’t expect the leader to act like this. Granted, this pack is not a close one, they just stick together since it is easier. Being a pack of ten alphas make them almost untouchable and they never have to run out of food, water or other essentials. 

They aren’t even friends, just partners of some sort. It’s sometimes hard to get along, fights erupt, but they are usually solved fairly easy. Seonghoo uses his dominating aura and brute force to keep them at bay.

”But…”, some alpha tries, but gets interrupted by the furious lead alpha. 

”You will stay away from him! He only wants me, I’m his alpha! Is that understood?”, he stares them all down and forces them to lower their gazes.

”Yes, alpha.” They say in unison, but as soon as Seongwoo leaves the room in a rage, they exchange glances with eachother. 

Felix gets a visitor the same evening. Knowing that the lead alpha is away for a while, with a few of the others, one of the remaining alphas decides to sneak in.

This was something the omega was counting on to happen. He was lying in Seongwoos bed, pretending to be asleep. The alpha just stands still and observes him at first, smelling the air for the omegas scent. After a few minutes he starts to approach the bed.

”Wake up, little omega”, he whispers. Felix pretends to wake up, looking startled.  
The alpha starts to caress the boys legs, while smirking. ”You are a pretty one, aren’t you? I can see why he wants you for himself.”

Felix starts to cry and sends out his distress pheromones. ”Please Alpha, you must help me. I don’t want Seongwoo to claim me. ”, he looks at the alpha pleadingy and reaches out for his hands.  
”You smell really nice and look much stronger than him. If you were leader of this pack, you could claim me for yourself.” The omega pulls himself closer and places his nose against the alphas neck, smelling him. ”I would love that, for you to be my alpha.”

”Of course I’m the strongest alpha.”, he snorts, looking very smug ”And if I want you I will just take you. I could take you right now.” He pushes Felix back into the bed, his hands raking over the omegas body. His breathing goes up from the arousment he’s feeling. I want him now!

”I want you too, alpha, so very much. But Seongwoo will be back soon and I’m so scared of him. You must protect me. Please alpha!” Felix hopes that will be enough to get him off his body for now.

It works and Felix sighs from relief. The alpha promises him that he will take care of it.

One down, eight more to go.


	8. Saviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to warn you about this chapter, it can be triggering with the non-con/rape attempt part.  
> Thank you all for showing interest in this, my first story on here. I'm really grateful.  
> Stay safe, STAY!

Seongwoo only wants to enjoy his gorgeous omega, doing things to him from deep inside his fantasies. He would be doing it right this moment, if it weren’t for the fact that his pack members keep pestering him. They have all been acting up lately and he has to fight them constantly. It has gotten to the point where they actually challenge him for the leader position, something they have never done before. 

His pack is starting to break apart, he is tired from the constant fighting, having to put them in their place all the time. Of course he knows why, they all want the omega and seem to be under the illusion that he wants them instead of him. Crazy bastards!

After one week since the omega arrived, his pack is reduced by half. He had to chase the others away, after their defeats. They fought him for the leadership and lost. The reamaining members seem to have calmed down, realising he is too strong for them.

It has really weakend him physically though, all the fights taking it’s toll on him.

But after talking to the remaining members, he finds out something very interesting. They all claim that the omega has said some things to them. His omega, seeming so submissive and pliant, have been playing games with them, with him. He is furious. That little bitch! How could he have been so stupid to fall for that?

Seongwoo storms into his bedroom, finding the omega resting in bed, looking all sweet and innocent.

”You will pay for this, fucking whore!”, he growls. The tiny boy looks up at him, startled. ”I will teach you to keep that mouth of yours shut from now on. I’m going to find better use for it.”

Felix knows immediately that the game is over. Fuck! The plan was working so well. He was hoping that the alphas would take each other out, leaving maybe only one or two left. From what he knows, there are still too many of them left. He can’t fight them all.

The alpha pulls him off the bed and forces a rough kiss on him. Felix resists and bites him hard on his lip, trying to get away. This makes Seongwoo even angrier and he slaps the omega hard, making him stumble back onto the bed. Felix is disoriented and the alpha is upon him in an instant. Pressing him down, touching him everywhere and licking his sensitive skin on the neck.  
”Get off me!”, Felix screams. He is terrified and so fucking angry. This cannot happen, not again!

He manages to kick the alpha in the groin, earning him a pained moan. Quickly, he tries to get free and almost succeeds, but Seongwoo gets a hold of his arm. He is being flung over to the bed again and punched in the stomach. So much pain!

The alpha is ripping his clothes, furious and with black eyes.  
”Lie fucking still!” Felix is paralyzed by the pain and the thoughts of what is happening.  
No no no no no no no!

The boy barely notice the commotion from down the hall, alarmed voices, the alpha on top of him cursing and leaving him alone on the bed. He just lies there, not knowing what’s going on.

After having tracked Felix whereabouts, Chan and his pack made their plans. It wouldn’t be an easy task either way, but if they were smart maybe, just maybe they could have a fighting chance. Chan is just hoping that Felix is alright, he can’t forgive himself if anything has happened to him.

After noticing several pack members having left, looking kind of beat up, he knows their chances are improving, counting only five alphas being left, including the leader. It is now or never.  
They storm the hotel, having carefully mapped out the place, thanks to Seungmin. The beta has tremendous skills from these sort of things. 

Luckily, the alpa pack is taken by much surprise and even if they fight well, they are soon defeated. Chan himself fights the leader and the man looks disshevelled and broken from beforehand. He can’t help but wonder what happened to him. Still, he shows him no mercy, beating him unconsious.

He has to find Felix! Running through the corridors, he searches in all the rooms, not finding any traces of the omega. His heart is sinking.

”Hyung, Channie-hyung!”, Changbin calls for him, looking worried. He is directing Chan to a room on the second floor. ”He is in here, hyung. But beware, it doesn’t look good.”  
Chan’s heart is beating 100 miles per minute and he is terrified of what he will find in that room. 

What he sees is breaking his heart. Felix is on the bed, clothes being ripped from his body, in shreds. He has blood on his face, a broken lip and looks unconsious, or …….dead. Oh no!  
They were too late!  
”Felix! Felix, please look at me!”, he pleaded. ”Please wake up!”

Changbin feels the omegas pulse and nodded. ”He is alive, hyung. Just unconsious.” He grabs a blanket and covers Felix’s nearly naked body with it. Chan was once again thankful to his pack member.  
”I want to kill them for this, Binnie!”  
”I know, hyung. But Felix wellbeing comes first now. We must bring him home.” Changbin understands his leader all to well, but first things first. ”This pack will not recover from this, they will not pose a threat to us again”, he continues.

Chan just nod and sweeps the tiny omega in his arms and starts to carry him to their vehicle.  
”Make sure to raid them of all their weapons and ammunitions, Binnie. We can use their vehicle also, make sure to bring it. I will take Felix home.”

Felix wakes up, not knowing where he is, feeling terrified. Slowly he takes in his surroundings and it looks like his cell. He sighs from relief, even though he has no idea how this is possible.  
The last thing he remembers is being on the bed, with Seongwoo. After that it is all black. 

Suddenly he feels arms wrapping around his body and he screeches in terror. Panic is rising in his body.

”Felix, it’s me. I’m sorry for holding you like that. I just wanted you to feel safe.” Chans calming pheromones are spreading around him and he relaxes a bit.

”Chan-hyung? Is that you?”, he asks. ”How did you find me? Is everbody alright? Jeongin?”

”We are all ok, Felix. I’m more worried about you. They hurt you so much, I’m so sorry for not getting to you sooner.” 

Felix turns around in bed and watches the alpha, his cheeks are all wet. Has he been crying? Why?  
He brings his hand to Chans face and rubs his tears from his cheeks. 

Do you love me, Chan? Because I love you.  
He doesn’t dare to ask the question though, he just looks him in the eyes.

”You came in the perfect time, Chan-hyung.”, he smiles, but a bit sad. ”Thank you for coming for me, again. I have only brought you so much pain though. You would do so much better without me,”

Chan blinks, he can’t believe what he is hearing from the omega. Better without him? He cant live without him.  
I love you so much, Felix! Please love me too.

Instead he says loud, ”No, you are a part of this pack, Felix. We are all very fond of you. Please believe me when I say this.”

Felix smile, but not his usual sunshine smile, something is missing. Fond of, what does that even mean?  
After some silence between them Felix looks around more closely. This is not his own cell, it’s the leaders. Why did he bring me here? Why is he holding me so close?


	9. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to add another chapter, right after the previous one, because, why not? I have finished the story completely now and don't want to make you wait too long.  
> This chapter will be much more uplifting (I hope).  
> Please comment something!!! It would mean so much.

”There is something I don’t understand, Felix. How come the alpha pack got reduced? What happened? Why did the others leave?” Chan has been thinking hard about that and can’t fathom it.  
If they would still be a pack of ten strong alphas, their rescue mission would probably have failed. 

”I kind of got them to fight eachother”, Felix says, looking a bit embarassed. He doesn’t really like to talk about how he manipulates people, being afraid that Chan won’t like that.

Chan raises his eyebrows at that. Really? Felix did all that? He has to stop underestimating this boy, he may be small and cute, bu the still hold so much power in him.   
He notices the omegas discomfort though and doesn’t ask anything more about how. It can wait and he has his strong suspicions of how he did it anyways. The most important thing now is making Felix feel safe and loved. Chan wants him to be able to relax with them.

Being face to face with him now is fantastic. He can observe every little detail of the omegas face, the cute freckles, the eyes that holds mysteries in them, his jawline and that irresisitable pouty mouth.  
Help me, I’m falling!

Felix, on the other hand, looks into the alphas eyes and feel their warmth. Why does Chan, this alpha, make him feel so soft? He makes him feel so unsure about himself. Felix always knew how to proper handle alphas, but this one? No, he has no clue what to do, because this alpha, this fantastic person, that Chan is, makes him want to do better, to be better. And that scares him.

”Will you let us take care of you now, Felix? Just like you have taken care of us.”, Chan pleaded. 

Normally Felix would have protested, stating that he doesn’t need to be taken care of, but this time he wants it. So much. So instead of saying anything he just nods and smiles warmly and it makes Chan so, so happy.

Felix falls asleep again with Chan watching him intently. He never wants to leave this bed, leave the omega he aches to call his own. 

Hyunjin appears, looking at them with soft eyes. ”Do you want to come and eat something, hyung? He will be sleeping for quite some time, I believe. We can bring him food later.”   
Chan recognises his packs need for their leader to join them. He silently accepts and scoots away from the omega boy, sleeping so peacefully. He rubs his fingers through his soft hair and gives him one last loving look.

Hyunjin sees clearly the love his leader holds for the omega, they have all grown so close with him and he can’t imagine the pack without him now. Felix is an angel in Hyunjins eyes.  
They all need each other now, more than ever. 

”How are you holding up, Hyunjinnie? How are your wounds? Are you taking your antibiotics?” Chan dotes on his member and Hyunjin just sighs.   
”Yes, mom.” Chan slaps his head playfully and laughs. They join the others and have a joyful meal together, for the first time in quite some time.

With the love and attention from all the members, Felix is starting to recover from his trauma. 

He finds Jisung to be his partner in crime when he want’s to be bratty, they are like twins, born only a day apart. They cover for each other, when the hyungs try to scold them and they always have fun together.

Seungmin often joins Felix in the kitchen and even though the results are of chatastrophic proportions sometimes, they don’t get discouraged. They enjoy these sessions together. Felix finds the beta to be smart and honest, but also very caring.

Minho is savage, but to Felix he is always soft and warm. He brings him to the prison library and helps him to read korean better, since he never really got the hang of it. He cooks Felix’ favourite foods and shows his affection in those subtle ways.

Hyunjin, who Felix found a bit intimidating at first, is always so loving. For somone who claims not being a fan of skinship, he surely likes hugs and cuddles. Felix never feel uncomfortable with being close to him now, he just feels safe.

Changbin is a rock to lean on, always being calm and caring. Felix finds himself gravitating alot to him, as a safe haven. He also loves his hyungs other side, the cute and silly Binnie.

Jeongin and Felix loves playing games together, he adores his little ”brother” so much and even though the boy is an alpha, he feels very protective of him. Jeongin on the other hand thinks that he is the older ”brother” and the one who protects the omega. It’s quite cute.

As for Chan, Felix is longing for him to claim him. He shows his ”fondess” by hugging the omega alot and talking about their home country, but nothing more. He treats Felix like a pack member, nothing more, nothing less.

Felix is glad when he finds out that Chan, Changbin and Jisung wants to bring him out on a food run. He was never allowed before and he feels really giddy at the prospects. 

He doesn’t know that this decision was heavily discussed by the hyungs before Chan allowed it. The leader never wanted to bring him, fearing that something bad would happen. The others had to convince him that this is nessessary, they can’t keep him at the prison all the time. It’s not good for him.

They have checked beforehand that the other alpha pack has moved on, just in case. One less problem at least. Felix never talk about them anymore and they don’t bring it up either. He never told them the full story of what happened at the hotel and they don’t want to pressure him. 

”Ok felix, you will have to follow our lead on this trip. Don’t stray away from us. Is that clear?” Chan is talking like a lead alpha now, making sure his words are taken in. Everything have to go to plan when they are away like this.

Felix nods enthusiasticly. ”I will, hyung. Don’t worry.” He wants them to be proud of him, to see him as an important pack member, a useful one.

Jisung snickers and elbows him. ”We will have so much fun, Lixie. These two are always so boring on trips. I’m glad you’re joining. ”

Changbin gives him a stern look. ”This is not a fun little outing with friends, Jisung. You know that. Don’t encourage Felix to be like you, brat”

Felix and Jisung exchange looks and giggle. Chan just look at them and shakes his head. He knows Changbin is right, but he kind of enjoys seeing them like this, happy and carefree. He sometimes forgets that Jisung is so young also, just like Felix.

They get into their vehicle, Changbin is driving and Chan is sitting beside him, the ”twins” are in the back, giggling and chatting continuously. Chan and Changbin almost feel like parents, listening to them. They look at each other and sigh.

”Today we will go to a nearby town and look for supplies”, the leader says. 

”What kind of supplies, hyung?”, Felix asks. 

”Anything useful really”, he replies. ”Food, gasoline, weapons, ammo for example.”

”Hyung, can we….?”, Felix hesitates. ”Can we look for some new clothes? I don’t really have anything else to wear. I know that it doesn’t count as important, but I would really like to get some.”  
He feels ashamed for asking for something like that, but it has bothered him nevertheless.

Chan is glad that the omega is asking for something that he clearly wants and who is he to deny him.  
”Of course, Felix. That should’t be a problem. Clothes stores are everywhere in town. But we will follow you. No one goes alone.”

Felix face lights up and Jisung joins in. ”I want new clothes too. Me and Lix should try everything in the stores. We want to look beautiful, after all, we are the prettiest ones around.” They hear another sigh from the front seats and knew they won.

”Look! We should go in there!” Jisung found a clothes department store he likes.

”We should look for the important things first.” Changbin is always the voice of reason.

”Ok, we get the supplies first, like Binnie says, and then you can try on clothes.”, Chan decides.

Jisung and Felix hold hands walking alot the streets, the two others watching them with soft eyes.

”I know this town. I have been here before.” Felix visited the place some time ago, before meeting the pack. ”I liked it here, because it wasn’t as pillaged as many other cities. And I didn’t meet any alphas.”

”Yeah, we have been here before also and there are usually many supplies left”, Changbin says. ”Let’s hope it’s the same again.”

Chan can’t help but wonder how it must have been for Felix, being all alone and sneaking around the cities, being constantly afraid. He knows the omega has emotional scars, alongside with the physical ones. Hell, they are all messed up in one or the other way. Himself included.

Felix is really happy to find alot of baking ingredients and pleads to the hyungs to bring them all. Changbin snickers at Chan’s inability to say no to the omega. ”Whipped”, he coughs.  
Chan ignores him and carry the boxes to the vehicle. 

They find alot of food and also some ammo. In the weapons store Felix’ gaze lingers on something on the wall. ”Wow! I want one of those.”

”What is it, Lix?” Jisung comes running and seeing what Felix is looking at, his mouth opens in awe.

”Crossbows! Yay, we should get one each, Lix. I’ve always wanted one of those.”

They break the glass the crossbows are stored behind carefully and find the arrows under the desk.

”Are you sure you can handle those?”, Changbin asks a bit sceptically.

Felix surprise them all with shooting an arrow, piercing through a hat hanging on the wall.   
”OMG Lix! I didn’t know you could do that”, Jisung exclaims.

Felix feels flustered. ”That’s nothing. I have practiced bow and arrow alot before.”

Chan and Changbin are impressed, but doesn’t say anything. This boy is always full of surprises.  
”Will you teach me, Lix? Please.” Jisung is almost bouncing up and down now.

”Of course, Sungie. Anything for you.”, he hugs his friend and they stay like that, cuddled up against each other for a while. The two others stare at them and Chan feel his jealosy bubbling up in his chest. 

”Can we keep them, hyung?” Felix knows that he will not take no as an answer in this particular matter, but feels it’s best to ask anyways. He really wants the crossbow, but the can feel the leaders gaze on him and knows something is bothering him. He can even smell it.

”It seems that you can handle that, so sure”, Chan replies, like he couldn’t care less. He doesn’t want Felix to see how affected his was before. ”But you two have to be careful when practicing.”  
Chan is almost relieved that carrying the weapons prevent the ”twins” to hold hands anymore. He feels so ridicolous for even thinking that.

With everything loaded in the vehicle, the only task remaining is the clothing business.  
They return to the department store from before and start to roam through the racks. Chan and Changbin decides it was some time since they got some new clothes and join the other two in looking for something suitable. 

”I want this one for winter”, Jisung says, already wearing a warm and fluffy jacket. ”Goose, goose!”

The others just laughs at his antics.   
Felix looks very serious while scanning through the clothes, with a determined pout on his face. He knows he should get comfy and warm clothes, but he also wants something pretty. Maybe something that Chan would like. He decides to try on some skinny black jeans and a white oversized button-up.

Coming out from the fitting room he looks at the others, for some form of confirmation.   
”What do you think?”

Changbin whistles and Jisung is dancing around him. ”You look so pretty, Lix! Or rather sexy.”

Chan emerges from another fitting room, trying on some clothes of his own. His are, of course black from top to bottom. Ripped jeans and a black button-up, with a few buttons open.  
They both stop and stare at each other. Chan thinks the omega looks dangerously pretty and Felix almost drools from seeing the alpha in this outfit.

”You look good, hyung”, Felix says with his eyes going up and down the leaders body. He can se how well built the alpha is. 

”You too, Felix. We should get some more practical clothes too, though.”. Chan rushes back into the fitting room for cover. He noticed the omegas eyes on him, but he doesn’t really dare to believe it. Felix almost looked hungry. This boy will be the absolute death of me!


	10. Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am crazy, I know, updating again, but I know how frustrated I get when I want to read more, when I'm invested in a story.  
> I am already planning my next fic now, so please look forward to it.  
> And take care of yourselves STAY!  
> I love comments! ;)

Felix and Jisung practise the crossbows everyday outside the prison and Jisung is already getting alot better. They even bring them to the woods when checking the traps and Felix manage to shoot some prey. Fresh meat is always appreciated by the boys.

It’s getting colder outside and their crops are frozen. It seems to be a cold winter coming.  
They are well stocked though and with the additions of the fresh meat from hunting and their traps, they know it’s all good. 

The days become shorter and they keep closer together for comfort. They often make a cuddle pile in the recreation room, playing games and sing together.

This particular evening, Felix is cuddling between Changbin and Hyunjin. He loves that they are so affectionate with him. He didn’t even know he was a cuddle bug himself before meeting this pack, but now he loves it, despite his dark past.  
Actually, they are all quite physical with him, with one exception, Chan. He always stay away from him, at rare occations he can get a hug, but nothing more. It puzzles him, why this alpa, the only one he ever wanted, doesn’t want him. He finds it quite ironic, in a sad way.

He nuzzles his head in Changbins neck and enjoy his scent, the alpha smelling safe. His hyung always show him affection if he craves it, never denying him of it.  
Changbin looks at Chan with an apologetic look. He knows the leader is hurting, but he also doesn’t want to reject the omega and thus hurt him. 

Chan isn’t angry at Changbin and he understands, but he can’t handle watching this just now. He scurries up on his feet, making everyone look at him.

”Sorry, I have some things to take care of”, he says and rushes away.  
His blood is boiling hot in his veins, he feels like he is going to explode. He thought that maybe his feelings would settle down in time, but no. It’s only getting worse. He aches for the omega. He wants Felix! My omega! He is MINE!

Chan tries to snap out of it for a moment, realising he is going into rut. He must lock himself up in a secluded block of the prison. He never needed to before, with no omegas in the vicinity, he could function quite well, but not this time. 

Jeongin comes to look for him and he explains what is happening to the young alpha. 

”Tell the others, will you? I think I have to do it right now. You must lock me in.”

Jeongin looks shocked. ”Will this happen to me too, hyung?” He haven’t experienced this yet, being so young still. 

”Yes, it will, Jeongin. But don’t worry about it now. We will handle that when time comes.”

”But why must we look you up, hyung? Will you do something bad otherwise?”

”Just do as I say!, the leader growls, making the younger jump in surprise and chock. Chan never growls at him, what is happening?

”I’m sorry, Jeongin. I just feel very frustrated right now. Can you just help me, please?”  
Jeongin returns to the others eventually and they all look at him.

”Where did you go? Is everything ok?”, Changbin asks.  
”Chan-hyung acted really weird, hyung. He made me lock him up in a cellblock far away from us. He said he was going into rut, but I don’t understand. He usually just keeps his distance from us a bit, when he’s like that.”  
”I see, don’t worry, Jeongin baby, he will be ok.”, Changbin reassures him. He knows very well why Chan acts like this. He feels Felix tensing up against his neck, knowing that the omega knows too.  
Felix feels sad, knowing that the alpha leader didn’t say anything to him. If I was his mate, I could have been with him now. I’m the only omega around, but he still doesn’t want me.

When Chan’s rut is over everything goes back to normal again, as normal this life can be anyway.

It’s nearing christmas and Felix really wants to celebrate. He bakes cookies, wrap gifts he found in town and even decorate the cells with fairy lights.  
The others smile at his eagerness, but they really look forward to it. He gets them all in a christmas spirit. 

”Come on,hyung. Can’t you help me bring a christmas tree? Please.”, Felix pleads with Minho.

”Why me, Lixie? Why do you have to drag me into the woods? Ask Changbin or someone else.”

”But hyung, I want us to do it together, it can be our own christmas tradition. We haven’t spent much time alone together in a while.”

Minho sighs and agrees, what Felix is saying is true and he knows it. They should spend some alone time together.  
After informing everyone where they are going, they head off into the woods. Felix brings his crossbow, just in case of a prey appearing and Minho brings the axe.

”We don’t have to go far, hyung, I’ve seen some nice trees nearby.” Felix sounds excited and happy.  
Walking alongside they catch up on alot of subjects. Minho tells the omega about his dancing, he recently started doing it again, after a long break. He loves dancing and admits it therapeutic for him.

Felix enjoys talking to him, he is always so sincere. Even though he sometimes likes to keep to himself and may look bored at times, the omega knows his heart. He is a warm person.  
Minho can be a tease also, he always reminds Felix of how he hit him in the head with the tray, even though the omega begs him to not bring it up, over and over again.

”There, hyung! The perfect tree! Let’s get it!” Felix is beside himself with joy. 

”The fuck? Is that an omega?”They hear an unfamiliar voice and snap around.”So the rumors were true?” An alpha stares at them, smiling. 

”Who are you and what are you doing here?” Minho stares at him, looking quite intimidating holding his axe.. 

The alpha raises his hands up in the air. ”Don’t worry, friends. I come in peace. I’m just passing through and was curious.”

”You are not my friend”, Minho hissed at him. ”Curious of what?”

”Rumors say an unclaimed beautuful omega lives around here. And I guess they were true.” He looks at Felix.  
”I mean no harm. My name is Jung-hoon and I don’t belong to any pack, I live free.” He bows and smiles at them again.

”You best be on your way then”, Minho says. ”We are busy.”

”Let’s not be so hasty”, Jung-hoo objects. ”If it’s really true that this omega is unclaimed, I would like to court him. What do you say, darling? Living free, not having to follow any packs rules. I’m strong and can still protect you better than this beta, no offence, dude.” He glances at Minho and the beta scoffs.

He approaches Felix slowly, still smiling. The omega raises his crossbow and points it at the alpha.  
”I’m not interested. Please just leave!”

”I would listen to him if I were you”, Minho says. ”He never misses.”

The alpha still smiles. ”Oh, come on, darling. Don’t be like that. I only want to court you, get to know you a bit better.”

”No! Leave or I will shoot you. I have killed alphas before and I don’t hesitate doing it again.” Felix is angry now. He doesn’t like the smiling alphas scent one bit. 

”Ok, ok, I hear you! I will go. But don’t be surprised if others come for you. The word is out now.”, he smirks. And with that he runs for the woods again.

Felix exhales loud and lowers his bow. ”What a creep”

”Yes, he was a weird one, I must say. Let’s get that tree down and head home.” Minho doesn’t like being alone in the woods with Felix, if anything else were to happen. 

”Do we have to tell the others, hyung? About him?”, Felix asks. He is afraid that if the pack finds out, they will be more restrictive with him.

”I’m afraid so, Lix, this is too important not to tell them. I’m sorry.”  
Felix’ christmas mood is a bit dampered by this, but he soon cheers up, thinking of decorating the tree.

Chan almost throws a fit when Minho tells him. 

”Rumors? What the actual fuck?”

”Language, hyung!” Changbin is also upset by the news. It is certainly not good, that there are rumors about Felix as an unclaimed omega. ”If you would only get your head out of your ass and actually claim him, we wouldn’t have this problem!”

”Stop it, Binnie! I can’t just claim him against his will, he will shoot me with that crossbow of his.”

”Against his will! O my god! You’re so thick!” Changbin is frustrated over the leaders stupidity.

”He is crazy about you, Channie-hyung! Why can’t you see it? Help me out here, Minho-hyung.”

”Yeah, he does look at you that way, hyung”, Minho agrees. ”Like a kicked puppy.”  
Chan just brushes them off and storms away, he is starting to believe that he is only good at running away from his problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left, dear Stays.   
> I will post it tomorrow.  
> Thank you all!


	11. Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it, dear Stays. This is the last chapter and I hope you will enjoy it.  
> Please tell me what you think in the comments and thank you for reading this.  
> Stay safe!!!

Christmas comes and goes, everything very peaceful. The pack is happy to have the omega there, he made the holiday cozy and joyful. They never even celebrated it at the prison before. It sort of made the cold season a bit warmer.

The next time they will go for a food run, felix is not allowed to participate. He is not allowed to hunt in the nearby woods either and it ticks him off. He questions why, but Chan is firm on this. It’s for his own safety. 

”I’m part of this pack and not a prisoner!”, he screams at Chan. 

”And as a part of this pack you do as I say, Felix”, Chan says coldly. ”I’m your leader.”

”I don’t fucking care!”, Felix screams louder. He is furious. This is so unfair!

”You will obey me, Felix! Do as I say!” Chan uses his alpha pheromones to submit the omega now, something he has never done before. He feels ashamed doing it, but he is so afraid something will happen to Felix.

He watches the dissapointment in Felix’ eyes before he turns his gaze down on the ground, fully submitting to the alpha. The omega cries silently and it breaks Chan’s heart. But he can’t back down now. This was bound to happen sooner or later, Felix need to learn his place here.  
Why does it feel so wrong though?

”Ok Felix, run along now, we don’t have to discuss this anymore.” The leader watches the boy running away with tears all over his face.  
He runs into Changbins arms and curls up in his lap, sobbing. Changbin looks at Chan with dissapointed eyes and then starts to comfort the omega. They all heard.

After this Felix starts avoiding the leader and it makes all the members sad, Chan the most. He knows what he did, but he can’t undo it now. 

When februari rolls around Changbin comes to talk to Chan.  
”What is it, Binnie? I have lots to do.”

”It’s about Felix, hyung” Changbin has a strange look in his eyes. 

”What about Felix? Something happened to him?”

”Not exactly, hyung. But he came to me with a very serious question.”

Chan has never seen Changbin like this, he usually just say what he wants. Now, he seems reluctant. Almost wary.  
”Felix asked me to share his next heat with him, hyung.”

And if Chan’s heart would have stopped then and there, he wouldn’t be surprised. Maybe he would have welcomed it even.

”Listen to me now, hyung! It’s just because he doesn’t think you care about him. He wants you!”

”He asked you though, Binnie, not me”, Chan says coldly. ”Maybe he wants Jeongin to join too?”

”Don’t act like this, hyung. Please just talk to him. You guys have to talk about this.”

”What’s to talk about?” Chan feels empty, like a shell of a man. His beloved, his reason to exist chose someone else. Can you blame him though? The way you treated him?

”What did you answer him, Binnie? Did you accept?”

”I told him I have to think about it. It’s just that he trusts me, hyung. He is not in love with me.”

”He is all over you all the time, Binnie.”

”It’s up to you to fix this, Channie-hyung.” And with that Changbin leaves.

Felix thought about his decision to ask Changbin many times, before he finally did it. With the way he’s feeling now, he could just as well ask him to mark him too. Maybe then other alphas would leave him alone and he can run free in the woods again. 

Changbin would never abuse him, or hurt him. He is kind and loving and Felix trusts him with his life.

He knows his heat is coming up soon. They could maybe look for birth control pills at the pharmacy for their next food run. He will be sure to ask Changbin. Heat surpressants is an entirely different matter and very hard to come by.   
Changbin hasn’t agreed to sharing his heat with him yet, but he usually never denies the omega of anything. 

The next food run Chan and Changbin goes alone. Actually Jisung is happy not to join, because of the tension going on between the two alphas. You can almost cut it with a knife.  
They all know something is off between them, but they don’t know what. 

Jisung tries asking Felix, if he knows anything, but the omega just looks sad. ”It’s all my fault, Jisung. If I weren’t here, everyone would be fine. Chan-hyung is always mad at me. And now he’s mad at Binnie-hyung too. I’m ripping this pack apart, just as I usually do.”

But I didn’t want to this time! If Binnie doesn’t want me either, I will just join a rouge alpha and run away again. 

The pack starts to worry, since Chan and Changbin have been away for a long time. When it’s dark outside and they haven’t returned, Jisung starts panicking.

”We never stay out until dark, it’s dangerous.”

”We’ll wait a bit more and then we will go after them”, Minho says. He tries to sound calm, but he is worried too. 

Just as they start to bring out the other vehicle, they hear engines in the distance.

”It’s them! They are here!”, Seungmin exclaims, sounding relieved.

But they soon notice something is wrong. The vehicle is coming at a very high speed. 

”Hurry, open the gates!”, Minho shouts.  
They soon see that Changbin is driving like a madman and transverse right in front of them.

”Quickly, help me! Chan is hurt! He’s been shot! He lost alot of blood already.”

Felix freezes at that. Chan is hurt! The man he loves so much is wounded.  
They carry their leader out and he is unconsious and pale.

”Where is he shot?”, Seungmin asks sounding very worried.

”In his shoulder, so it could be worse, but it took me some time to get him to the car.”  
Changbin looks pale too and full of bruises and cuts.

Seungmin and Minho takes charge of everything and orders the others around.

”Put him there, Hyunjin. Be careful!”  
”Keep the pressure on the wound, Sung. Don’t let go.”  
”Lix, bring us the band aids. Lix, hurry up!”

Felix is devastated. He’s so scared for Chan. What if he dies? He tries to keep it together, for the packs sake, but he has never been so afraid before in his life. And that is saying much.  
”The bullet went right through, luckily”, he hears Seungmin say. ”I will stitch him up.”

”Is he going to be ok, Minnie?”, Felix asks.

”I hope so, Lix. He has lost alot of blood and we can’t do anything about that, but he’s strong.”

”Who did this, Binnie?”, Minho asks when they are all done and Chan is resting in his bed. ”What the heck happened?”

”We ran into some rouges. They shot at us and we had to take cover in a store. We were pinned there for a while, until I injured them and they retreated.”

Felix sits at Chans bed, refusing to leave his side. They try to feed the omega and talk to him, but he won’t budge. I’m never leaving his side again. I don’t care if he doesn’t want me.

Chan is unconsious still and Felix fears he will never wake up. He sobs silently and bury his head on Chans chest.

”Felix? Is that you?” Felix hear the leaders soft voice. ”What are you doing here?”

”Hyung, you’re alive!” Felix smiles with all his face, through the tears. 

Chan looks confused. Why was Felix here at his bed? What happened? He can’t really remember.  
”What happened, Felix?”, Chan asks. ”I don’t know what happened.”

”You were shot, hyung. I didn’t know if you would survive, but you are strong. You’ve been unconsious for so long and I was so worried.”  
Felix looks at him with so much love, Chan can’t really believe it. He is so beautiful, it hurts.

”Why are you here, Felix? Have you been here all the time?” Felix nodded.

”I’m ok now, do you want to go rest maybe?” Felix shakes his head.

”Well, do you want to go eat something?” Chan doesn’t know why he’s asking these questions. 

”No I don’t want any of those things, hyung.”

”Then…”, he hesitates, ”what do you want, Felix?”

”I want you, hyung.”

”What? What do you mean, Felix?” Chans heart nearly stopped. Did he hear him right?

”I want you, I love you, Chan-hyung.” Felix feels good saying it out loud. 

”You love me? But I don’t understand. I thought you loved Changbin?” Chan is sure that he is dreaming now. This is all a cruel dream.

”I love him as a pack member, I love you as a mate, Chan. I don’t care if you hate me, I have to tell you how I feel.”

”Hate you? How can you believe….?” Chan shakes his head and it hurts. ”Ouch!”, he flinches.  
He continues.”I love you so much, Felix. I loved you since I first met you.”

”But why didn’t you claim me then? I don’t understand.”

”I thought you hated alphas who tried to claim you, after all you’ve been through. I wanted you so bad, but I wanted to be respectful.”

”You are so stupid, hyung”, Felix laughs and cries at the same time. He feels so happy, like he is going to explode. 

”I know, I am, Lixie. Can I call you Lixie now?” Chan asks with a big grin.

”You can call me anything you want, but I especially like to be called your mate.” Felix leans down over Chans face and slowly places his lips on Chans. They are so soft and the alpha has never felt so right, like everything will always be alright, whatever happens.

”Don’t mind me”, Seungmin interrupts. ”I see you feel much better now, hyung.” He winks. ”I’ll come back soon to check the bandages.”

”I have a question for you, Chan.” Felix blushes slightly. ”If you feel healthy, of course. And you don’t have to, if you’re not feeling up to it. Maybe it’s too much to ask, and I don’t think it’s time yet for another few months…”

Chan laughs. ”Get to the point, baby. What is it?” He’s almost sure what Felix wants to ask him, but he enjoys to see the omega squirming. 

”Do you want to mate with me, share my heat and mark me as yours?” The omega is full on blushing now and Chan loves it. ”It would be my honour, my love.”

”Fucking finally!”, Changbin shouts from outside the room and they both laugh.


End file.
